


The First Kiss

by space_matt



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_matt/pseuds/space_matt
Summary: The Rocket Baby Dolls just won their first battle of the bands and it's time to think seriously about being a real band.  The event invokes some emotions in Matt.





	The First Kiss

“I think I did a right proper job of this,” Matt said holding up his guitar, snapped at the neck, the body of the guitar swaying by the strings.  He laughed.    
  
Chris held up a bass in a similar state, a grin creeping at the corner of his mouth.  “Reckon I'll need a new bass, yeah?”    
  
“Was worth it,” Dom piped in while surveying his drum kit, left with only one tom that was in relatively normal shape.     
  
“Fuck 'em.  It was fun, 's all that matters,” Matt said, letting his guitar clatter to the floor.  He laughed again. “Anyone up for a drink? I've gotten my hands on some-”    
  
He didn't get a reply though.  Instead he got nothing but blank stares.     
  
“What?”   
  
“Mate, they just announced us the winners...”   
  
“What?”   
  
“I think we're supposed to go out there...”   
  
Matt spun around and peered through the curtains.  People were staring back expectantly.   
  
“Us?” he mouthed at the judges, receiving a curt nod in return.   
  
Glancing back at his band mates unsurely, Matt stepped out on stage, Dom and Chris following close behind.     
  
Dazed, he accepted the award, was jostled about as members from other bands clapped him on the back, and escorted off stage by Dom.   
  
“Rocket Baby Dolls just won a battle of the bands contest... who would have thought-” he whispered as he looked down at the award.  And then a rush of excitement overwhelmed him. He laughed and looked up. Dom and Chris both looked at him, the same excitement echoed on their faces.  He laughed again. Dom and Chris laughed with him. “Oh my god we won!”   
  
“We won!” Dom laughed heartily.    
  
“We fucking won!” Chris crooned.   
  
Matt suddenly felt high, as if he'd spent the entire afternoon doing shrooms with Dom and Chris and Tom.  They'd won and he'd never quite felt an energy surround him in such a way before. This was a thrill unlike any he had ever experienced before.  Looking at his band mates, he sensed they were feeling the same way. Or at least he hoped they were feeling the same way because damn it felt good.     
  
“We won!” he repeated, laughing again and glancing at Dom.  Dom was glowing, his head thrown back in a loud giddy laugh.   
  
Matt felt like he would burst from the feeling that swelled inside of him and without thinking he was running at Dom, and in the next instant hugging him and kissing him on the mouth and laughing.     
  
Chris stared in shock for a moment before laughing.  “Whoa, mate. Calm down there.”   
  
Matt laughed again, untangled himself from around Dom and threw himself at Chris, hugging and kissing the tall curly haired teenager.     
  
“Alright alright alright, you're happy I get it,” Chris said, gently pushing Matt off of him.  “Let's go get those drinks, yeah? This calls for celebration.”   
  
There was unanimous agreement and without a second thought, they tossed their trashed instruments into a dumpster and went off, arm in arm, already drunk off of their own excitement, to search for Tom and the girls, lost somewhere in the crowd.   
  
  
Two a.m. seemed to be Matt and Dom time and as the hour approached both were becoming increasingly weary of the people and the noise.  Matt was the first to slip out of the garage to go lie in Dom's backyard and stare at the stars, something he'd always had a fascination with.  He was still plenty giddy and he now had a sufficient amount of alcohol coursing through his veins and just enough shrooms in his system to make him a bit pensive.  Dom joined him only minutes later.   
  
“Your mum's cool to let us celebrate and be noisy and drink and stuff so late,” Matt said, without looking over at his friend, his arms behind his head while his gaze focused on the clear night sky overhead.   
  
Dom chuckled softly and joined Matt in the grass.  “She's like that. Plus Dad's super excited for us.  If she hadn't let us, he would have. Plus it's out in the garage, so it's not really bothering anyone.”    
  
Matt sniggered, “Well the shrooms might bother her...”   
  
Dom rolled and clapped a hand over his best mate's mouth.  “Shhh-shhhshhh don't tell!”   
  
“I wouldn't!” Matt said, punching Dom playfully in the arm.   
  
“Good.”  Dom rolled back and mimicked Matt's position with his arms behind his head.  They fell into a comfortable silence.   
  
Minutes passed as they both stared up at the sky, the sound of the laughter floating from the garage over the quiet, cool air.  It was cooler than usual and the air had a particularly salty taste to it as a breeze from the nearby ocean rolled through.    
  
“Makes the stars brighter though,” Matt said, jumping into conversation mid-thought.  It always threw Dom a bit when he did this and it took him a moment to try and piece together Matt's thought process enough to figure out just where the conversation was going.     
  
“The cold air you mean?”   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
More silence. Just the sound of their breathing and the laughter floating from the garage.     
  
“It'd be cool to play up there,” Matt said after a long moment.  “Can you imagine it?”   
  
“You're high.”   
  
“Maybe a little, but still, it'd be a bit like playing for the whole universe.  Just feeling that crowd tonight- felt so amazing. And that was nothing really. Can you imagine a bigger crowd?  Actual concert venues,” he giggled giddily, “Arenas. Stadiums.”   
  
“And space, apparently.”   
  
“Space...” Matt said dreamily.  “We could do it though.”   
  
“Play in space?”   
  
“No be a pwoper serious band.”     
  
Dom chuckled slightly at the way Matt's excitement and the alcohol brought out his slight speech impediment, but he didn't say anything.  He found it to be an endearing quirk of Matt's even though it made his friend self conscious.    
  
“You don't think we could?”  Matt rolled to face his friend and Dom did the same.   
  
“I think that'd be amazing.”   
  
Matt smiled, the dim light from the garage window casting enough of a contrast on his face that Dom could see his one wonky front tooth.  “You were pretty amazing tonight,” Matt said.   
  
“You were too,” Dom chuckled, “Prefer you without the makeup though.  You looked a bit gay.”   
  
“Oi!  The girls did it-”   
  
Dom reached over and prodded Matt's ribs, “Take a joke, mate.”   
  
Matt relaxed.  “Right.”   
  
Silence.  More laughter floated through the air.  This time Tom's laugh was distinct over the crowd, followed shortly by Chris' definitely drunken laughter.  Chris always got louder, talked more, talked faster and laughed harder when he was drunk.    
  
“You think he would?” Yet another thought spoken out loud.  It never seemed to quite click with Matt that people couldn't read his mind and follow his train of thoughts the way he thought they could.  Luckily, Dom was an exception.   
  
“Chris?”   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“Stick with us if we decided to be a serious band?”   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“I think he would.”   
  
“He's pretty serious with Kelly though.”   
  
“I still think he would.”   
  
More silence.     
  
“I really like you.”  Matt's statement seemed to come out of nowhere.  But then, he was drunk and high, and that was the pattern tonight.   
  
“Yeah I like you too, mate.”   
  
“You get me.  Not many people do.”   
  
Dom chuckled.   
  
“And your family's nice.”   
  
“Yeah, they're pretty great aren't they?”   
  
Matt grinned again and leaned closer to his friend. As they stared at each other his smile slowly faded.     
  
More silence.   
  
There was that feeling again.  That elated, blissful euphoria he'd felt after the show.  After finding out they'd won. In this moment, Matt felt like he'd won in another way though.  He'd won in finding someone who actually understood his weird mind. Someone who didn't stare at him strangely when he talked.  Someone who could pick up where his thoughts left off, almost seamlessly. The feeling overwhelmed him. He loved his friend more than anyone else, right now and in this instant he couldn't hold the feeling inside anymore. He couldn't just tell Dom how much he meant.  He wanted to show Dom how much he meant to him. Besides, words never quite worked out right for him anyway. He leaned closer, brushing his lips softly against Dom's. Dom's breath hitched but he didn't move.    
  
“Jus a really good friend, you know?” Matt mumbled against Dom's lips.     
  
“I know.  You too.” Dom whispered back, gently pressing his lips against Matt's.     
  
Hesitantly, Matt deepened the kiss and was pleasantly surprised to find Dom responding to it.     
  
Another loud burst of laughter floated from the garage.  Tom again. It brought Matt back to the reality that they were laying only a few feet from his classmates, and anyone could walk out of that garage at any moment.   
  
And he was laying here kissing his best friend.     
  
He pulled away and rolled back to stare at the stars.   
  
And that's all it was.  Just him showing his best friend how much he meant.  As a best friend. A best friend kiss. Right?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a super old one shot I wrote probably five to six years ago now. Reread it and realized it's not that bad so thought I'd share in the interim between chapters for Exogenesis. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
